


winter love

by priinceofhope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priinceofhope/pseuds/priinceofhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some mindless drabble trying to improve my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter love

**Author's Note:**

> It's really not that great.

Your name is John Egbert, you are 19 years old. Today is the day you meet your best friend for the first time. His name is Dave Strider; you have known him since you were 13 years old. He’s a ‘cool kid’. His interests including shitty swords and music, and other random things you don’t find quite as interesting, although, you could definitely listen to him talk about things he likes all day.  
  
See, you have a huge secret: you may be falling for your best friend. When you say falling, you mean you’ve fallen, about a year ago. You don’t know why, but you just seem to find his red eyes and freckles more attractive, his personality more interesting. You have fallen somewhat hard for him; you don’t quite know how this will affect his visit with you.

 

**== >**  
  
you stand, breath hanging in the air. It’s winter in Washington and you are standing at the bus stop, waiting to meet Dave, your heart racing slightly. You have your hands stuffed in your pockets, ears covered by a hat, scarf wrapped comfortably, and, to top it all off, a warm blue hoodie. After what felt like an eternity, you finally hear the roar of the bus’s engine coming from around the corner. When you spot it you give the goofiest smile.  
  
The bus pulls up, creeping to a halt, you tap your foot, looking around for him to step off the greyhound bus, and He was one of the very last of about 15 people to get off. Finally you spot him walking towards you.   
  
At this point in time, you feel like your heart might beat out of your chest. He has spotted you and you wave. Soon, he has made his way over to you, looking at you. Shades on and not much of a facial expression.  “Sup.” He says re-adjusting the backpack strap on his shoulder.  
  
“Hi there, Dave, it’s really great to meet you for the first time ever. Although wish it wasn’t winter ‘cause man it sure is cold around here.” You eventually catch yourself rambling and stop yourself. You look at him and blink, giving a bright smile.  
  
He nods. “I’m sure I can handle it,” He notes with a slight southern accent that he is obviously trying to hide.   
  
He’s tall, way tall, as well as thin. He’s got a hat and jacket on. He stands sort of slouched. Wow, he’s cuter in person. You give your head a shake when he speaks up, “Want to take a picture? It’ll last longer, bro.”   
  
You give a small chuckle. “Sorry, zoned out a bit there. Guess I was staring.” You shrug a little before speaking up again. “So, you want to head to my place now, or sit and freeze our asses off?” You joke, laughing briefly.  
  
“Yeah, that’d probably be best; I don’t want to lose my fine ass.” Dave replied with a smirk “so where’s the north star pointing to home?” Wow, that was lame.  
  
You turn and began walking. “This way.”


End file.
